The Journey of Gob-Ichi
by Alpine992
Summary: Awakening as a Goblin, Ichigo Kurosaki is now Gob-Ichi. Who did he piss off to end up like this? Starting from the weakest of the weak, Gob-Ichi will be a unique existence in a world full of skills, magic and monsters. Will his experience as a Shinigami aid him in this new world? Just what secrets are to be uncovered? Gob-Ichi's journey is just beginning.
1. Chapter 1

An empty whiteness blinded his vision for a few moments.

Ichigo was almost convinced that he had somehow been miraculously saved, but that wasn't the case. The blinding whiteness wasn't the stopped headlights of the truck, there wasn't anything to resemble the bridge that he had been on after walking home from work at Ikumi's place, it had been late just after dark the sun just vanishing over the horizon. He had stopped on the bridge, just taking in the view of the last moments of the setting sun, enjoying the peacefulness that had become his life over the last few months.

Before he knew it, his ears were ringing as the numbing sound of a truck horn as the truck itself headed straight towards him and as he turned, nothing but white light.

* * *

**Day 1**

_"What... where..."_

Everything was foggy; his vision blurry, only a mix of dark colours and strange shapes could be made out. Nothing was recognisable to him.

_"Tired... hungry..."_

Exhausted beyond belief, with no knowledge of what was going on. This was what welcomed him upon awakening. Was there a need for him to be so exhausted? He couldn't recall anything at this time. Only the need of sleep consumed him.

With not much effort, his heavy eyelids closed and sleep consumed him.

* * *

**Day 2**

This time when he awoke, he wasn't as exhausted as he had been the prior day. Instead he was awake. He could hear crying surrounding him, not him though he didn't feel the need to cry. Despite the ugly looking monstrosity looking down at him with a smile, he didn't feel the need to cry. After all, his past had made him face much worse and he'd never shed a tear in fear. This old fella didn't look scary, nor did he have an ounce of presence to make him seem so. He was just old, ugly and green. Somewhere amidst the cries of the newborns around him, the wailing of a woman was heard.

"What to name you young one." The ugly thing spoke, his skin was green and he had a long beard.

_"I have a name!"_ He wanted to shout, but with no voice it was hard to do so. After understanding the fact he was nothing but a new born baby at this time, it was clear to him that what had happened. It wasn't hard to figure out that the truck had crashed into him and due to the screwed up universe that seemed to just hate him, he had been reincarnated to whatever the hell the ugly green old guy was and if he was going by appearance alone, it was a goblin.

That fact his own skin was a similar color and his hands had claws. It wasn't hard to tell that he was no longer a human and by the way this thing was trying to name him, he was not going to be Ichigo Kurosaki any longer.

Like hell that was going to fly. If he could remember who he was, then there was no way he was just going to take whatever name this thing gave him. Ignoring the elderly Goblin for now, not caring for whatever it had in store for his name. With his limited vision, which was mostly obscured by the Goblin looking down at him he found that he was in the depths of some kind of cave. There wasn't much light but his eyes were slowly adapting to it.

The cave itself looked to be a natural formation, the goblins probably just decided to move in. Was he really one of these creatures? Ugly, green and from what he knew of games and manga, the weakest of the weak? Seriously, who had he pissed off to wind up like this?

Groaning slightly he did his best to take in his nearby surroundings. Just like him, the newborns around him were just as ugly and had green skin with sharp ears. They were asleep and stark naked. Great, that only meant he was naked too. There were about ten or so other goblins not including the newborns that he could see, they were the general size as a human child, elementary age maybe? Considering the height of the old Goblin still talking about names, could they be adults, Goblins didn't get tall huh? Here's a life to looking up at everything.

Hearing the woman's wailing once more, Ichigo couldn't help but glance in that direction. What he saw made his blood run cold. The human woman was in a horrific state, belly swollen due to pregnancy, clothes in rags. Bruises littered her body as she screamed, her knees apart as she gave everything she had to give birth to a goblin child. No goblin assisted her, simply eyeing her with lustful gazes.

No matter where you look in literature, Goblins were always portrayed as nasty lustful beasts. Anger swelled within Ichigo at the sight of what was happening, as soon as the woman gave birth those Goblins wouldn't hesitate to make her pregnant again. That simple sight, it made Ichigo emotionally cut ties with any of his new goblin species.

"Hmm, I think I've finally got it." The elderly goblin spoke making Ichigo cast an emotionless gaze up at the man after what he had just seen. "Gob-Ichi it is then."

* * *

**Day 3**

When Ichigo or more so Gob-Ichi awoke the next morning he made a rather startling discovery. Goblin's growth is freaking outrageous. When Gob-Ichi had last fallen asleep, he'd been nothing but infant size. Now he was child size and his strength matched. Now able to move about and explore, he did just that wanting to get away from the Goblins as fast as possible and the noises from the cave made him want to vomit, it seemed it was the general time that the woman gave birth. The scene of yesterday still lingered in his mind. However despite leaving the cave which opened out into a forest, the elderly Goblin stuck with him, using his cane to support his weight.

"Don't venture too far Gob-Ichi." He called as the three day old Goblin left the cave into the surrounding clearing which was surrounded further by dense forest, had the Goblins cleared the area before the entrance to the cave? Gob-Ichi was forced to oblige the elders request. He was weak right now, no way to defend himself. If he went out into the forest, who knows what might get him. He might have hated these goblins, coming to the understanding that he was probably born of the same method that he had seen the previous day, but right now he needed them to survive. As soon as he was ready he was leaving the Goblins behind, he might be a Goblin but like hell he was going to fall to that sick standard.

"Gob-Yama!" A voice caught Gob-Ichi caught Ichigo's attention, stopping testing his newfound maneuverability, he looked on as a Goblin ran hurriedly from within the cave, the elderly goblin now known to be Gob-Yama looked up in surprise at the running Goblin. He had something in his arms. It was a newborn, covered in the aftermath of its birth. The screams still continued on from within the cave as more goblins were being born, Ichigo would never forget those cries. As Gob-Ichi approached, he noticed a difference in this particular newborn Goblin, it's skin wasn't green, it was a tan colour and it appeared more human than Goblin but still had it's Goblin traits.

"I see." Gob-Yama frowned as he stroked his beard, peering down at the Goblin. "It's unfortunate that we had a mix-blood born to us. Perhaps it'll be an unlucky year." He mused.

_"Mix-blood?"_ Gob-Ichi thought. _"Aren't we all mix-blooded?"_ Gob-Yama seeing Ichigo's confusion on the situation, smiled at him.

"Monsters such as us, even born from another creature are full-blooded. It's very rare for a mix-blood to enter a species." Gob-yama explained as Gob-Ichi listened. "Due to her mother being human, she can have a job class which we as Monsters don't have, but as a monster she also can use the rank-up system." Only growing more confused the elder Goblin laughed. "You'll understand in time, I'll explain more later."

"Gob-Yama, do we just leave it in the forest?" The Goblin with the mix-blooded baby in it's arms asked causing Gob-Ichi's eyes to widen, they were just going to abandon it? Like hell! There was no way they were just abandoning a baby to the monsters of the forest!

Rearing back with his foot he kicked the Goblin square between the legs making him let out a cry as he fell to his knees, Gob-Ichi slammed his head into the Goblins as he wrapped his arms around the mix-blooded Goblin cradling it gently as the goblin fell back in an unconscious state. Gob-Ichi didn't even care about the splitting headache or the blood running down his face, his skin wasn't that tough, he really needed to get stronger.

"Well, aren't you a strong one Gob-Ichi!" Gob-Yama laughed heartily clapping the boy on the back. "Very well, you'll be responsible for her then, know that it'll be a hard life for… hmm, what to name her…" The elderly Goblin pondered as he looked down at the baby girl in Ichigo's arms. "Gob-Shia." He nodded as if proud of his naming sense.

_"Does every Goblin have a 'Gob' at the front of their name?"_

The rest of Ichigo's third day consisted of looking after Gob-Shia. At least in two days she'd start getting bigger and would become somewhat self sufficient.

* * *

**Day 4**

His day didn't start out great, instead his fourth day was rudely started by a kick to the ribs by one of the stronger Goblins of the tribe. Gob-Shia was nestled closely into his side and still sleeping as the Goblin glared down at him, apparently because he allowed the mix-blood to live, the other Goblins didn't like him much.

"Don't work, don't eat. Get out and get your own food." The Goblin huffed, throwing down a club at Gob-Ichi's side before walking away. On his first day he was given milk from some kind of animal which was held in a leather skin of some kind, which Gob-Shia was now using to nurse. On his second day he had been able to manage a few berries and on his third day he was allowed to join in on the food that was brought back by other Goblins. He mostly ate the fruit as he didn't think eating raw meat would have sat well, but the other goblin children that were the same age as him devoured it like it was nothing. Maybe he could have held it down, but still he didn't want to risk it. Eventually he'd eat meat but he'd prefer it to be cooked. With his knowledge, he'd be able to manage it with some time.

Picking up the club he was given he frowned, it looked brittle with rot and ready to snap with the next hit. Looking at the other Goblin children, their clubs were better than his own, these Goblins really didn't like him. Feeling was mutual. Looking down at Gob-Shia he frowned, if he had to go hunt for his own food he couldn't very well leave her behind. The other Goblins might try to kill her. He didn't want to ask Gob-Yama about it either, Gob-Ichi didn't want to owe the elder more than he had too and he was going to be learning a few things from him, about the Rank Up system that he mentioned yesterday, it would probably be an idea to get some information on the Job System that Gob-Shia has. The more he knew, the better.

Moving off the rags he used for bedding, he gently lay Gob-Shia down on the ground before proceeding to rip the rags that were his bedding up, they weren't comfortable anyway and if today went well he could get a pelt or something, soft and comfortable fur to sleep on. Tightly knotting a few together he tested the slings strength before pulling it over his head it resting on one shoulder. Picking Gob-Shia up he placed her into the sling. Despite him going out to hunt monsters, it was still probably safer for her to be with him then with the remaining Goblins. Picking up the brittle club, Gob-Ichi headed for the entrance to the cave.

Exiting the cave he spotted a few of the Goblins that were also going out on their first hunt, they quickly paired up or got into groups of three to head into the forest. A familiar scowl came to Gob-Ichi's face and he headed for the tree line.

"Gob-Ichi." He was halted by the call of Gob-Yama who walked over to him, a branch was used as his cane. "Looks like the others headed off without you."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Gob-Ichi replied. "I have a feeling I won't be around for long." A frown came to Gob-Yama's face before he clapped the young Goblin on his shoulder.

"I'll give you an early lesson." Gob-Yama changed the subject, slightly surprising the young Goblin. "We as monsters have a special skill, it's called [Analyse]." He began. "It depends on the user's understanding of the skill, however it let's you gather information on the things around you. It can even help manage your own skills and level." Gob-Ichi pondered the thought for a moment, it kinda sounded like an RPG game mechanic, if that's what it was, it might really come in handy.

"How do I use it?" Gob-Ichi asked.

"Like I said, it depends on the user's understanding but just focus on the item you wish to know about and it'll reveal the necessary information, if it's yourself focus on yourself to reveal your level. It might take some time but I'm sure you'll have no problem with it." Gob-Ichi's brow furrowed slightly as he did as instructed, focusing on himself, it took a while to get the basic understanding of what he suppose to do and almost recalled the feeling to be like Jinzen. The moment it took effect, it was immediate.

* * *

**Gob-Ichi - Lv 1**

**Species: [Goblin]**

**[HP]: 10/10**

**[MP]: 0/0**

**[STA]: 5/5**

**?: ?/?**

**Abilities:**

**[Analyse]**

* * *

But that wasn't all that he could see, little boxes appeared all around him, even labeling the rags that were holding Gob-Shia in, to even giving Gob-Shia's status.

* * *

**Gob-Shia - Lv 1**

**Species: [Goblin]**

**Job Class: [N/A]**

**[HP]: 10/10**

**[MP]: 0/0**

**[STA]: 5/5**

**Abilities:**

**[Analyse]**

* * *

Everything in Gob-Ichi's vision had a small box indicating what it was.

_"I guess since I have a bit more than a basic understanding of it, it's more effective like Gob-Yama said."_ No longer focusing on Analyse, the skill deactivated and he smiled lightly. He could probably use it to his advantage. He was curious to know what the ? was, but right now it was not an immediate concern.

"Don't worry about the others, Gob-Ichi." Gob-Yama began. "They'll come around eventually." He assured, this however only caused Ichigo to scowl and turn away heading for the tree line.

_"You've got it wrong geezer, I couldn't care less if this sickening species lived another day let alone them accepting me."_ He'd never forget what he had witnessed just a day after his birth, with that thought in mind, Gob-Ichi's first day of hunting began.

The forest thicket was dense, hard to walk through even in normal circumstances. Animal trails were hard to follow since they ran under scrubs and places where even with his child like size, he couldn't get through. It was even more difficult because he had the added weight of Gob-Shia on his chest, it's not like he had his former human physique that had the training as a Shinigami.

_"Maybe I should have made it a back sling."_ Ichigo pondered to himself before shaking his head. _"It's only for today, she'll be walking by tomorrow if Goblin growth applies to mix-bloods too."_ He reminded himself as he kept going through the brush. The only clothing he had was a tattered loincloth so his arms and legs had cuts from branches that he hadn't been able to avoid.

Finally he made it to an area in the forest that had more room to move, the natural thicket of the forest probably was used as a natural defence for the Goblin Cave, it certainly seemed that way.

_"Now what is there to hunt out here?"_ He questioned searching the area, careful to check his surroundings. He didn't want to be caught off guard. Deciding his [Analyse] skill might come in useful for identifying nearby monsters, he activated it. Gob-Ichi's vision lit up with all manners of pop ups and as he scoured them to search for what could be hunted, [Horn Rabbit] appeared.

Doing his best to remain quiet he crept through the forest as quietly as he could, peering around a tree he spotted it grazing. Just as it applied, it was a small brown rabbit with a horn on its head. There was no doubt that the horn could cause major damage. Looking around he didn't see any other monsters nearby with the [Analyse] skill.

Looking down at his club he frowned. Without a doubt the weak rotting wood he had been given as a weapon wouldn't be able to take it out. He'd be left defenceless if he tried to use it as a weapon. Scowling slightly he was about to throw it away, however stopped knowing it'd only spoke the [Horn Rabbit]. When he had used Analyse on it earlier, he discovered that it was several levels above him, really driving the whole Goblin is the weakest creature home.

_"I might have to take it by surprise, if I had help it might have been easy for someone to run decoy on it."_ He frowned knowing he didn't have any. Taking a moment he took in the surrounding area, there was something he could do on his own. Gently pulling the sling with Gob-Shia with it, he placed her at the bottom of the tree he had been hiding behind.

_"That's really only a face a mother could love."_ Ichigo grimaced as he looked at the newborn tan skinned Goblin looking back up at him with wide curious eyes. _"You probably look better than a full blooded Goblin though, so I can't say much."_ Gob-Ichi mentally groaned, sure he wasn't the hottest guy in Karakura but at least he wasn't dead dog ugly as he was now. Seriously, who could love a Goblin? Thinking this way only concreted the fact that he had died a virgin.

"I'll be right back." He assured Gob-Shia who simply blinked in response. "Play with this." He handed her the bottom of the club which she grabbed onto. "Quiet now." Miraculously, she was seemingly intelligent enough to understand his request and stayed quiet.

Looking at the tree he had left her at the base of he glanced around it to see that the [Horn Rabbit] hadn't moved. Rubbing his hands together he gripped the tree, digging his goblin claws into it and used all his strength to climb. It was much more difficult than he originally thought it would be, but after getting to the lower branches, it got much easier being able to pull himself up and go from there.

Now crouched on a branch above the [Horn Rabbit] he felt like he had the advantage, a movie quote about having the 'high ground' passed through his mind, but didn't mind it. For a normal child this height would be frightening, but Gob-Ichi had his prior seventeen years of life experience, not to mention a year of that experience was fighting for his life against otherworldly monsters. He wasn't going to be scared stiff from a little height.

Waiting for the precise moment Gob-Ichi jumped from his perch and landed on the unsuspecting [Horn Rabbit]. The monster squealed as the weight of the goblin landed on it, it tried to struggle but the weight of the goblin was too much. Gob-Ichi was jarred slightly from the awkward landing, falling to his knees, the [Horn Rabbit] between his legs as he held the horn with one hand so it didn't end up gouging him accidentally. With a Quick movement from his other hand he snapped the monsters neck, ending it swiftly.

Taking a breath he grabbed the [Horn Rabbit] by the scruff of it's neck and retreated to behind the tree where Gob-Shia was simply playing with the club, although she couldn't move it she bounced it up and down.

"Look what I got." Gob-Ichi announced showing his prize. "A few more of these and we'll have a proper bed in no time… as long as I don't screw up the whole skinning process." He muttered quietly as he looked at the Rabbit, the fur looked fluffy and he bet it'd be more comfortable than the rags he had used to make Gob-Shia's sling that had once been his bed mat.

Picking up Gob-Shia in her sling, he pulled the rags over his shoulder before picking up the [Horn Rabbit] and making his way further into the forest looking for more game.

The rest of the day was full of hunting [Horn Rabbits], it appeared that they were abundant in numbers. Luckily Gob-Ichi was able to use tactical strikes and not get harmed or overwhelmed, becoming so weak made him think of ways he could approach new situations, if it was him as a Shinigami, he'd go in swinging but that would just get him killed here.

By midday he already had several monsters to skin, it took a few tries but eventually he learned how to properly skin the monsters. Having done his best to create a fire, which was even harder to do than skin the monsters, he managed to cook the meat and even find some berries with [Analyse] that were safe for Gob-Shia to eat. No doubt she'd be eating meat in no time, Gob-Ichi had a plan to make sure she wasn't corrupted by Goblin society however.

Gob-Ichi even started to get a collection of the horns from the monsters, which was a complete surprise to the Goblins back at cave. He didn't care for their awe struck looks though, instead marched into the cave found a spot away from the others and as far as he could from the breeding chamber where they held the woman and lay out his new fur bedding for him and Gob-Shia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 5**

Gob-Ichi's fifth day as a Goblin hadn't started much better than his fourth day, though he didn't wake up with a Goblin kicking him in the ribs, so maybe it was better. A large storm had hit the area during the early hours of the morning and still continued on now making the cave echo with the cracks of lightning and the booming thunder that followed. Even when it started to get light out, you could barely see the tree line from the cave entrance, the downpour of rain was that heavy.

The other Goblins had resided to leave hunting for nuts and berries to another day and Ichigo didn't particularly want to go out in the rain just for hunting, plus he had two [Horn Rabbit]s left from yesterday's hunt that he had yet to skin. The other Goblins were lucky that got off with a small beating when they tried to steal them, he'd need to keep a closer eye on the little bastards that could only collect nuts and berries, the older ones were worse than the younger ones, thinking they were entitled to it when they were the ones to tell him 'don't work don't eat'. The two [Horn Rabbit]s would suit him and Gob-Shia for their meals today and he doubted Gob-Shia would finish hers off so he'd have a bit extra, he didn't have much of an appetite on his Third Day and he doubted Gob-Shia would either.

Speaking of which, Gob-Shia had grown during the night. No longer was she an infant and was the similar size to the other Goblin's of their generation a little taller than him even. The only difference being that she had tan skin instead of green. It was definitely noticeable too and no other Goblin even paid the slightest bit of attention to her, ignoring her outright. Gob-Shia seemed to be familiar with Gob-Ichi and he had to wonder if all Goblins had intelligence, if only some, since they were born. He didn't think that each of them had memories of a past life, Gob-Yama might have mentioned it too him. He figured in his circumstance, it was a special case.

It seemed that Gob-Shia recalled some memories of the past two days where she had spent them with Gob-Ichi and was happy just to be around him. While she was clingy, he didn't let it bother him much. He was all she had here, if it wasn't for his interference she wouldn't have made it past the day of her birth. Her childish innocence to everything made him remember Yuzu. He knew deep down that he'd never see anyone from Karakura again and it was hard to accept, he had spent the first few days of his new life trying to focus on other things, to keep his mind off it. But now, stuck in the cave with nothing to do, his mind tended to wander.

_"Even here, I have a reason to hate the rain."_ Gob-Ichi scowled lightly, not only did the rain recall his past from his prior life, it also made it difficult to do anything.

"When will the rain stop?" Gob-Shia asked from where she was covered by the furs of their bedding, while the [Horn Rabbit] fur hadn't been all too comfortable, it was still a step up from what the other Goblins were using and it kept them warm. Gob-Shia was simply peeking her head out, with little to no clothing the cave was damp and cold.

"It'll stop when it stops." Gob-Ichi told her, it might go on for days and if that were the case it might be trouble, but if it came to that he'd be forced to go off and hunt something even in the bad weather. With any luck it would pass by the next morning. Gob-Ichi was killing time trying to create weapons for him and Gob-Shia. The small animal horns he got from the [Horn Rabbit]s were the perfect size for Goblin hands. In the hands of an adult human they'd be too small. Using one horn as his basic tool he gouged out a grip so that they were easier to hold onto.

Yesterday, after he had returned to the cave and made the fur bedding he received the skill [Crafting Lv - 1]. He had asked Gob-Yama about skills and the older Goblin had told him that there were some you just had, while others you gained by doing. Their proficiency went up, the more you applied the skill. Subconsciously activating [Analyse] he checked his skills.

* * *

**Gob-Ichi - Lv 9**

**Species: [Goblin]**

**[HP]: 15/15**

**[MP]: 0/0**

**[STA]: 10/10**

**?: ?/?**

**Abilities:**

**[Analyse]**

**[Crafting Lv - 1]**

* * *

In just one day he had advanced to Level 9. Looking around at the others born around the same time as him, they were still Level 1 with a one or two of them being level 2. The older Goblins ranged from Level 10 to 35 with Gob-Yama having the highest at 37. It was probably due to the older Goblins age and experience that he was such a high level. However that didn't explain why Ichigo had been able to level up so fast and in just one day. [Horn Rabbit]s couldn't be that much stronger than a Goblin right? But even so, there was probably a reason why the other Goblin's didn't hunt them. Did none of the others even have the slightest idea of strategy?

_"Goblins really are a doomed race."_ Gob-Ichi scoffed mentally, however as he wasn't paying attention his hand slipped causing the horn in his hand to break under the pressure of his tool causing it to shatter into shards on the ground. Scowling down at the mess he placed the horn he was using as a tool down, moving to clean up the mess however stopped on seeing the tip of the broken horn.

He figured it was due to the [Crafting] skill he had gained, but as he looked at the tip of the broken horn the idea and mental blueprints of an arrow head came to mind. Now all he needed was the materials to finish of the arrows and for a bow, not his ideal weapon but right now he wasn't being picky.

Now with an idea formed for a possible new weapon, he began to sharpen the larger of the broken shards into arrowheads on a stone. He received a few odd looks, those curious to know what he was doing but none approached. It wasn't until Gob-Yama approached and sat on a rather large rock nearby as other new generation Goblins approached and the Old Goblin began to give his lesson which Gob-Ichi listened to as he worked, he also instructed Gob-Shia to listen to the old Goblins words too.

By the time the lesson was over, Ichigo was facing the elderly Goblin, tools set aside having started listening intently. He had just heard something that he couldn't ignore. This whole Rank-up business… it meant he didn't have to be a Goblin. He just had to reach Level 100, and evolve.

* * *

**Day 6**

Today would be Gob-Shia's first day of hunting. Dressed in little cloth, much the same as Gob-Ichi just enough to keep her modesty, she held a horn from a [Horn Rabbit] in one hand and Gob-Ichi's rotten club that he had been given on his fourth day, in the other. It seems she also remembered it from her infant stage and grown attached to it. Still, he'd find herself something more fitting for her to use, that club was more of a hazard than anything.

Already through the dense underbrush that surrounded the cave, Gob-Ichi and Gob-Shia walked through the tree's keeping sight for any monsters. However as they walked, Gob-Ichi began to explain the fundamentals of the [Analyse] skill. If Gob-Shia could use it, even to half the extent that he could, it would help her immensely. He didn't think that the other Goblins used it a whole lot, probably because they didn't see the benefit in its use.

"It's not working." She said, digging her knuckles into her temples. "It's so frustrating!"

"You just need to focus Gob-Shia." Ichigo instructed as he walked to a tree, examining it's branches, checking their quality with his own [Analyse]. "It'll get easier with time. Just calm down and relax." Gob-Shia clenched her eyes shut and tried to do as he said, for a few minutes there was silence and Gob-Ichi glanced over his shoulder at her, she was relaxed and seemed to be focusing, when she opened her eyes, they widened.

"It worked!" She exclaimed.

"Good." Gob-Ichi smiled. "Now, how much does it say about me?" He asked, figuring it'd be better to know what her limit was. He might be able to get her to understand the skill more with time so she could use it to a better extent.

"I… I see your name!" She declared with a proud smile. Ichigo tried to not let it show, but he was a bit down that her [Analyse] skill probably wasn't better than any other Goblins. He'd teach her more to make her understand it better.

"Good work Gob-Shia." He said placing a hand atop her head, unlike him she had dirty blonde hair where he was a bald goblin. She smiled happily at the praise. "Now, help me gather some sticks, then we'll go hunt some [Horn Rabbit]." He assured her making her nod happily. Both began snapping branches about wrist to elbow length, some a bit longer. Then placed them by the entrance that they would use to head back to the cave. Then they headed out on the Hunt.

In Gob-Yama's lecture yesterday he said that the [Horn Rabbit] was the main species to be wary of around the cave, it seemed that there was a breeding ground for them around here. Which meant there was plenty to hunt for. Now armed with a weapon, even if the short horn wasn't exactly suited to him he felt more confident in going toe to toe with this monster. Gob-Shia's assistance would also be better than going at it alone. He had made it clear for Gob-Shia to follow his instructions and she hadn't disagreed.

Gob-Ichi knew that the horn was the rabbit's only weapon, however it had speed and agility on it's side also making it a deadly combination. If they broke it's horn, it more than likely it would flee so they needed to ground it before it could. But now there was also a need for the horns so he didn't want to have them damaged either.

_"I also want to get Gob-Shia's level up too, if we can progress in a rather close manner than we could evolve around the same time too. Once we're Hobgoblins we could probably head out on our own even."_

"EEEK!" Gob-Shia let out a scream snapping Gob-Ichi from his thoughts as he turned to face Gob-Shia who was using her club to smack at the ground over and over again, even long after the club broke she threw both ends of it and jumped out of the dust cloud that she had caused in response. Hurrying to her side he pulled her back, a frightened expression on her face.

"What was it?" Gob-Ichi asked making her point to the dust cloud that was dispersing. On the ground, with large indications that the club strikes had hit due to the broken battered body was a snake covered with black scales with a speckled pattern.

"It was on my foot!" She cried.

"Did it bite you!?" Gob-Ichi questioned looking her legs over however she shook her head. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, who knows what kind of poison that thing had? Sighing gently he used the [Analyse] skill, a screen popped up over the dead snake.

* * *

**Night Viper - Lv - 3**

**Abilities:**

**Thermography**

**Venom**

**Poison Resistance**

**Presence Sensor**

**Evil Eye**

**Evil Eye Resistance**

* * *

_"Man this thing had more skills than Gob-Shia and I put together."_ Gob-Ichi mentally groaned as he picked it up, it's body limp in his hands. Glancing over his shoulder at Gob-Shia who was hiding behind him, not trusting the snake at all. He activated [Analyse] again and his smile widened. Just by killing the snake, she'd raised up to Level 2. Just by killing another creature, Goblins could level up. Goblins really were the weakest creature.

From there, their hunt was even more of a success. When they found [Horn Rabbit]s Ichigo ran decoy allowing for Gob-Shia to strike them down and finish them off. Once she was closer in level to his own they began to alternate taking down the rabbit like monster, making sure to collect the horns along the way. With seven [Horn Rabbit]s and the [Night Viper] the two had a successful hunt and when they returned back to the Cave with the bundle of sticks they had gathered earlier, there was even more shocked faces at what they had done. Gob-Yama was still the only one to speak with them though, however a few gave them more and more looks.

When they settled down in the cave, Ichigo used the horn he had been using as a tool to skin the snake, however in doing so he noticed something about it. There was a bulge of some kind in its stomach. Cutting it open his eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. There was a bird inside, probably only eaten just before Gob-Shia had killed it. He had been curious on how he might go about making the feathers for the arrows, now he didn't need too.

By the time he went to sleep, Gob-Ichi had made 13 arrows from the horns they had collected and his [Crafting] level and gone up to 3. They weren't pretty but they were sturdy and strong, now all he needed was to make a bow. Gesturing for Gob-Shia to come closer he spoke.

"Tomorrow, I'll make you a new club." He assured her getting a large smile from her before she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him to her chest. For some reason, he felt like that was going to be happening a lot in the future.

"Thank you Gob-Ichi, thank you!" Gob-Shia chanted happily, shaking it off the two headed to their fur bedding, with the extra [Horn Rabbit]s they got today, it was even more comfortable.

_"The next furs we get, I'll try making better clothes. It'll be tough but we'll manage. Gob-Yama mentioned something about steel like grass that could be used as a needle and slender ivy that could be used as thread. It's weird the other Goblins don't seem interested in working at simple things, just surviving a breeding."_ Sending a glare to any would be thieves in the night, he kept his horn close just encase as he went to sleep.

* * *

**Day 7**

It wasn't a hunting day today, both Gob-Ichi and Gob-Shia still had [Horn Rabbit]s left from yesterday's hunt. While gaining levels was important for them to evolve into Hobgoblins and beyond, Gob-Ichi looking forward to whatever came after Hobgoblin, ogre if he heard correctly depending on the evolution, having better gear was more important right now. The two were exploring the forest, if they happened across a [Horn Rabbit] or anything else they'd still try to catch it, but they weren't openly looking for them.

"Hey Gob-Ichi." Ichigo grimaced slightly, he was really starting to hate this name, just having it was like spitting on his Mother's grave.

"What is it Shia?" Ichigo asked, he had started to address her just as Shia, hoping she might catch on and follow his lead, unfortunately she had started to yet. He might ask her to directly if it kept going on.

"Why don't the other Goblins like us?" Gob-Ichi paused and turned to face her, so she had noticed. Until now she hadn't said anything about it, but it was hard to miss.

"It's because we're different from them." He told her as he began to walk once more.

"But we're still Goblins." Gob-Shia huffed slightly folding her arms, trailing after him. "Sure I may not be green, but I'm still a Goblin." Gob-Ichi scratched at his temple slightly, it didn't want to reveal that she was a mix-blood because then she would just ask a bunch of questions he didn't have the answers too, there was still so much he didn't understand about it all either.

"There's nothing wrong with being different Shia." Gob-Ichi told her. "We don't need the other Goblins to like us, once we evolve we can move on from the tribe and find somewhere else to live."

"I'd still like to make friends if I can." She pouted. "It's mean that they won't let us join in on their games and play with them?"

"When we move on, we'll make more friends, better friends." Gob-Ichi told her. "Those that we can trust, those that won't see us as different." In fact Gob-Ichi hadn't thought much about what would happen to them after they moved away from the tribe. Would they meet others? Was it even possible for other species to integrate together? There was no way in Hell Gob-Ichi would search out for other Goblins. He didn't think humans would befriend monsters, so maybe it was impossible to venture far from Goblin species at all.

"There has to be a way." Ichigo mentally scolded himself as he turned to Gob-Shia who was looking at him.

"Do you promise, Gob-Ichi? Promise that we'll have tons of friends that are just as different as us." Gob-Ichi smiled lightly.

"I promise, as long as you start calling me Ichi, the way I call you Shia." Before Gob-Ichi could react, Gob-Shia had jumped onto his back hugging him tightly.

"I will Ichi!" She declared happily. Gob-Ichi smiled softly and they continued on their expedition of collecting useful items. While Gob-Shia didn't fully understand the need for such items, Gob-Ichi did his best to explain the fundamentals of why they needed the items they collected.

By the time they returned to the Cave, Gob-Ichi had everything he needed to create a bow and Shia's new club. They had even come across a few [Horn Rabbit]s, bringing them back with them also the Slendery Ivy and Needle Grass that Gob-Yama had told Gob-Ichi about. He was no way good with a needle and thread like Uryu but with his crafting skill, he'd make it wearable at least.

Immediately, Gob-Ichi set to work on Gob-Shia's club while he told Gob-Shia to try and make clothing for them. If they both had to [Crafting] skill, then work would go a lot easier. After a while he discovered she had gained the skill, but it was still a low level and so far her clothing didn't turn out well. The skill would increase in time, so he wasn't to worried about it and there was enough resources around the area that they could keep practising.

It was late into the night before Gob-Ichi was finished with his bow having finished the large club earlier,it being much easier, he was the only Goblin in the cave left awake, working by a small fire for light. The bow wasn't pretty but it was sturdy and the wood he used seemed strong, well at least to his current meagre strength right now. Even the ivy that was pulled tight for the bow string would work effectively.

While he would have liked to go out as soon as he was finished and test it, Gob-Yama had warned everyone of the newer generation of Goblins that leaving the cave at night was basically suicide, meaning either more dangerous monsters came out at night or the monsters got more deadly in the dark. Either way, Gob-Ichi didn't want to test it, he'd try the bow in the morning. But there was no point in not testing the draw of the bow.

Knocking an arrow to the string, he drew the string back lining up his shot for the entrance of the cave. Holding it for a time, looking down the arrow his new crafting level offered a new blueprint for a sight. Lowering the bow and taking the arrow from the string, placing it with the others he tensed slightly as he received a new skill.

[Archery Lv - 1] Gained.

These announcements were strange, like a voice inside his head. If it had activated when he had been drawing the arrow back, he might have released it unintentionally losing an arrow in the process. Deciding not to focus on it, he lay his bow beneath a few furs to hide it from view along with the arrows, he crawled into the bed of furs next to Gob-Shia who immediately clung to him in her sleep. He lay there for a time, staring up at the cave ceiling before activating his [Analyse] skill, using it on himself, he checked his current status.

* * *

**Gob-Ichi - Lv 16**

**Species: [Goblin]**

**[HP]: 23/23**

**[MP]: 0/0**

**[STA]: 17/17**

**?: ?/?**

**Abilities:**

**[Analyse]**

**[Crafting Lv - 18]**

**[Archery Lv - 1]**

* * *

"Still a long way from Level 100." Gob-Ichi frowned slightly before closing his eyes, the status fading away as sleep claimed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 8**

Despite never having used a bow before Gob-Ichi was strangely confident. He didn't know why but after he received the [Crafting] skill, he had been able to make things he'd never once tried making before, this bow for example. While it was not much, for a first try with only the basic of tools to use, the [Crafting] skill had filled in the blanks and basically gave him a blueprint of the weapon despite never having created one before. Even Gob-Shia's new club was a result of the [Crafting] skill giving him a unique blueprint for it. It was stronger than any other club he had seen with any of the other Goblins, he summarised that for the level of his [Crafting] skill.

If the [Archery] skill worked in the same way, he should know what to do despite never learning how to shoot before. He didn't doubt that until his skill level got higher, it'd still be a challenge, but it would at least aid him more than someone who didn't have the skill and was just starting out.

This whole Skill thing was convenient, but it was also problematic too. Yes, the more you used the skill the better it got. But there was no sense of achievement in anything you did assisted by the skill either, as it wasn't 100% your own hard work, the skill played a large roll in it also. At least that's what Gob-Ichi figured.

Gob-Shia was happy with her new club and both were wearing the roughly crafted clothes that she had made the night previous, while a step up from the simple loin cloth and rags that they had been wearing, it wasn't by much. This was because Gob-Shia's [Crafting] was still fairly low, but it was better than what they had, their clothing would improve in time.

Something else Gob-Ichi came to understand about his Skills and Leveling, his growth rate was unusual. Compared to Gob-Shia's who he kept an eye on, his was much faster. It took more than double the time for her skills to increase and even her level progressed at a slower rate. While Gob-Shia was at an equal Level with some of the other older goblins, it was mainly because of her hunting monsters, something that the other Goblin's didn't do. But even then, when he had wanted to raise her level to meet his own it took considerable time. It would only get more difficult for her to keep the same pace as him.

Deciding to let the matter settle, there was no reason to ponder on things he had no idea about. Gob-Yama was busy speaking with the other Goblins and he didn't want to cause any ire from the others before they set off for the day, it'd only leave him in a bad mood. Grabbing his equipment, his bow and horn that he used as a close range weapon, Gob-Shia hefted her club on her shoulder and the two strode out of the cave.

As the two left the cave and headed for the thicket that was the Goblin's natural defense against everything beyond, Gob-Ichi was aware of two of the younger generation Goblins as they talked in hushed whispers around the entrance to the cave. They were arguing about who should speak to him and Gob-Shia. It was clear what they were after. They wanted meat, sick of eating berries that they managed to collect. He wasn't ignorant to the fact that there were two sides forming amidst the tribe. Those that outright desteted Gob-Shia and himself and those that were curious about his growth and intelligence since being born.

"Let's go a bit further out today, Shia." Gob-Ichi began as they made their way through the thicket. "See what else is out there."

"Alright!" She beamed happily at him, growing excited for an adventure. Gob-Ichi knew that if they ventured further out, the younger Goblins wouldn't dare follow them too far. Gob-Yama had warned about worse thing's than [Horn Rabbit]s and [Night Viper]s. They passed a few grazing [Horn Rabbit]s but paid them no mind and headed past their usual hunting area.

They were both cautious as they moved along, this was unknown territory. They didn't know what to expect and were constantly on guard.

Gob-Ichi felt it before anything else, the bloodlust in the air. When was the last time he had felt such intense bloodlust? His death had come several months after he had lost his Shinigami powers, when his battles were over. But never would he forget the bloodlust that had been directed at him by numerous Hollows and Arrancar. That feeling would stay with him forever.

Even Gob-Shia was frozen on the spot, hand's clenching the handle of her club as she stood rooted to the spot, sweat forming on her brow. This was probably the first time she had ever felt something like this and the feeling washing over them only shot the point, that they were the weakest species, home. Placing a hand on Gob-Shia's shoulder she jumped and turned to face him with a wide eyed panicked expression, not understanding what was going on.

"Go back and wait for me." He instructed and she nodded, hastily backtracking to familiar territory, she was too scared to ask why he wasn't following after her. Tightening his grip on his bow he snuck forward, if he was to get stronger he had to know what else was out there. [Horn Rabbit]s and [Night Viper]s would only get him so far. Eventually he would need to hunt something bigger, more dangerous.

Crouching in a thicket he peered through and he looked on at the sight. A wolf of some kind was on its last legs but even though it was dripping with blood it had a fierceness in its eyes that made Ichigo pause, despite it's injuries it wouldn't run in the face of the superior opponent. It was a humanoid grotesque pig faced [Orc], it held a club probably the same size as his own body mabe bigger and much more powerful than the one he had managed to craft for Gob-Shia.

It had sustained its own injuries but it was clear who the victor would be between the two. The wolf wouldn't last much longer and if the remains of the dead wolves around the area were anything to go off of, the [Orc] was biding its time. With a howl the wolf readied it's last attack, however Gob-Ichi recognised that desire to protect. Pulling back the arrow he readied it and took aim at the [Orc].

The arrow whistled away from the bow, however it didn't strike the [Orc], instead the arrow embedding in a tree near it's head. The sudden surprise attack startled the [Orc], it turning to face the direction of the arrow but that's when the wolf attacked, taking its opportunity. It's maw wrapped around the thick neck of the [Orc] as its front paws clawed at it's chest. The [Orc] fell onto it's back,thrasting about as blood sprouted from the neck wound and eventually the teeth of the wolf dug in deep enough to end the [Orc]s life. The Wolf growled still clawing at the [Orc] until it was finally satisfied that it was dead. It stumbled from atop the [Orc] whimpering as it made its way passed the other fallen wolves to a small hollow in the ground.

Frowning Gob-Ichi stepped through the thicket, the wolf wouldn't survive and if he was right than what that wolf had been protecting… the shuffling of the ground made Gob-Ichi look to the hollow entrance to see the wolf, now that he could get a clear look at it, it's fur was almost like metal. Activating [Analyse] he frowned at what he saw.

* * *

**\- **… **\- Lv 23**

**Species: [Black Wolf]**

**[HP]: 3/85 Status [Bleeding]**

**[MP]: 0/0**

**[STA]: 8/50**

**Abilities:**

**[Steel Skin]**

* * *

Just as he had expected, the wolf wouldn't make it, even now it's [HP] had gone from 3, to 2 due to the bleeding effect and was still lowering. Worse was the cubs she had dangling from her mouth. Just the two of them. It's what she had been protecting. A mother protecting her cubs. A frown came to Gob-Ichi's face as he knelt down on one knee several feet from the [Black Wolf]. She was wary of him, of course she would be. But she seemed to sense that the bow was what had caused the distraction to the [Orc] and slowly made her way to head off into the forest, away from the area. However her body gave out to her injuries and she collapsed to the ground, the cubs whining at being thrown about across the ground.

Gob-Ichi rose to his feet and a low growl was a warning but he didn't stop his approach. He knelt down beside her, a hand on her side, it instantly being covered in the wolfs blood.

"It's okay now." He whispered softly to her. "You protected them, you should be proud as a parent." Clenching his eyes tight, recalling the moment his mother had protected him so long ago. "I won't let anything happen to them." He finished as he looked at her face, only to see that she had already gone, the life having faded from her eyes. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

Out of respect, Gob-Ichi didn't take anything from the defeated wolves, instead moving them all into the hollow and doing his best to bury them. Gob-Shia finally returned now that the killing intent was gone, even helping him despite being unsure of his reasoning. She was excited to see the two young pups and had quickly taken a liking to them, Ichigo had to wonder if he needed to remind her that they weren't food.

Gob-Ichi however did take what he could from the [Orc] it actually having a knife made out of metal, however not much else was usable and while he would have liked to use the clothing to make some more for himself and Gob-Shia, it was beyond salvageable. The last thing he took from the Goblin was it's large club, it would benefit shia in the future, Hobgoblins were larger than normal Goblins, or that's at least what Gob-Yama had told him.

They returned to the Cave that afternoon, after hunting a few [Horn Rabbit]s and getting his archery skill up to Level 8 and his overall Level had increased from 16 to 25 while Gob Shia had only gone up a few Levels. His rapid growth was still something he was unsure about and still kept quiet about it.

There was another uproar from the older Goblin's about the young pups that they had brought back with them, however Ichigo wasn't in the mood for it and told them in no uncertain terms to back off. The moment with the wolf mother had reminded him too much of his own mother, he didn't want to deal with anything else right now.

* * *

**Day 9**

The day didn't start off great. There was something going on amidst the Goblins which only caused them to start shouting and arguing with one another. Something had happened during the night it seemed. Gob-Shia was playing with the wolf pups not taking much note of the arguing, the pups didn't seem to have the same growth rate as Goblins but they looked a little bigger than yesterday. He had to wonder how long before they reached full maturity, they would need to be properly trained before then.

"Gob-Ichi." The elderly Goblin came towards him. "I need your help with something, the others are too busy arguing to deal with the fact." Gob-Ichi frowned slightly.

"What's going on?" He asked, not sure if he was going to like the answer much.

"It seems that one of the humans died in the night." He sighed regrettably. "She was almost to give birth too." He frowned as Gob-Ichi's scowl increased. "I was hoping you could bring her out and burn her." Gob-Ichi's teeth clenched behind his lips as his hands drew into fists. "If it doesn't happen now, it won't happen and the body will start to rot which will no doubt cause disease to spread."

"I'll do it." Ichigo growled out.

"Thank you, Gob-Ichi." Gob-Yama smiled. "Another youngling will be waiting for you to help you out." Gob-Ichi didn't reply as Gob-Yama went to Gob-Shia to examine the pups. Gob-Ichi walked to the back of the cave where he had made a point of avoiding at all costs. As he approached the makeshift door that was bound by a large log, there was another Goblin waiting for him.

"Gob-Ichi." The young Goblin smiled at him as Gob-Ichi scowled in return. "Ah, I'm here to help." He told Gob-Ichi. "I'm Gob-Ros." He smiled. Gob-Ichi continued to scowl at him, he was one of the Goblins he caught following him and Gob-Shia yesterday and the reason they headed out further than normal. Just like Gob-Ichi he was a bald Goblin and he only had a loincloth for clothes.

"Right." Gob-Ichi waved off his greeting, he didn't want to really associate himself with any of the other Goblins. Walking past Gob-Ros the later goblin frowned slightly as he followed after him. It took both of them to lift the large log that blocked the door and once the door was open the stench was more foul than anything Gob-Ichi had witnessed before.

"That's rancid." Gob-Ros groaned holding his nose.

"It's disgusting." Gob-Ichi growled making Gob-Ros turn to him with a questioning look, was he talking about the smell? Both entered the makeshift cell, the shadows of figures hurrying away into shadows, Gob-Ichi picking up whispers, words he didn't understand.

[Human Language Lv 1] Gained.

_"So it's possible to learn another language despite being a Goblin."_ Ichigo mused, it would definitely come in useful. So far his goal was to evolve passed a Hobgoblin into a species that was as physically human as possible. If he could at least mingle with humans that would be enough, but he didn't want to be classified as a monster or at the very least, he didn't ever want to be identified as a Goblin.

"Over here Gob-Ichi." Gob-Ros called to him, Gob-Ichi's eyes trailing to a form laying on the floor, heavily pregnant. It wasn't a natural death, the woman had obviously lost her mind and smashed her head against a rock wall until it was over, her belief being it better to be dead than this, Ichigo would have to agree if he were in her position. The side of her face was bloody and broken, it was rough so it was clear she didn't have assistance. Blood smeared the rocks and it appeared that a particularly sharp one had done the final blow.

Gob-Ichi picked her from under her arms while Gob-Ros wrapped his arms around her legs and the two began to move her out of the cage, closing and barring the door behind them. Gob-Ichi gave one last look at the door before continuing on removing the woman outside. It took a few hours to build a pyre and burn the body and Gob-Ichi watched until there was nothing but ashes remaining.

"Gob-Ichi, I was curious to know if you'd let me come with you hunting some time." Gob-Ros asked as he stood beside the reincarnated Goblin. "I don't really get why the other Goblins ignore you and Gob-Shia but I don't care about that, I want to hunt together with you." Gob-Ichi frowned slightly as he glanced at the Goblin from the corner of his eye. Activating [Analyse] he saw that Gob-Ros was only Level 2.

"Why?" Gob-Ichi asked him offhandedly, turning back to the flames.

"Well… because I want to evolve, like Gob-Yama always tells us about." Gob-Ros told him. "Isn't that why you're going out and fighting monsters?"

"Partially." Gob-Ichi nodded. "Once Shia and I become Hobgoblins, we're leaving." Gob-Ros eyes widened at that, surprised at the sudden declaration. "I hate Goblins, being one makes me sick to my stomach. We can't do anything as we are, being the weakest creature so we'll become stronger."

"W-Why do you hate Goblins, Gob-Ichi?" He asked nervously only getting a cold glare from the one standing next to him.

"Just look at what we witnessed today, the human killed herself because of what Goblins did to her." Gob-Ros lowered his head at that. "If you think that's fine, you're no better than the rest of them." He growled out, hands clenched into fists. "If you want to come hunting with Shia and I, then meet me at the barred door tonight, after everyone's asleep." He instructed getting a questioning glance from Gob-Ros however the lower level Goblin saw that there was nothing else to speak of left Gob-Ichi to watch the flames.

After watching the pyre turn to ash, Gob-Ichi and Gob-Shia didn't go out hunting, Gob-Ichi not feeling up to it and wanting to think on the situation more. Their little corner of the cave was filled with all manners of materials from furs, to different skins of animals that they had hunted.

They both spent the day with the wolf pups, Gob-Ichi doing his best to train them and they were quick learners however Gob-Shia was the one who didn't have the patience and only wanted to play with them. Gob-Ichi had also left the naming up to Gob-Shia in the regard but she seemed to be having a bit of difficulty in finalising the decision.

When night finally came and the cave began to die down and the last Goblin was asleep, Ichigo rose from his furs, one of the pups woke up and looked at him sleepily but he quickly petted it's head and it went back to sleep. Moving around the cave in the dark was rather easy, moonlight easily penetrated the cave. Getting out would be the hard part. Heading towards the back of the cave he saw a figure leaning up against the wall, Gob-Ros was waiting for him.

"Gob-Ichi." He whispered quietly. "What are we doing here?" He asked as he followed Gob-Ichi to the barred door.

"We're releasing them." Gob-Ichi replied surprising the other Goblin. Gob-Ichi stood at the barred door and looked at him. "Are you going to help?"

"What happens when the others find out?" Gob-Ros asked nervously.

"I have a plan." Gob-Ichi replied. "Just because we're Goblin's doesn't mean we have to stoop to this level. It's disgusting and it goes against everything I stand for." He growled to himself. "I won't let it happen anymore." Gob-Ros appeared beside him and readied himself to lift the bar that held the door locked.

"I'm with you Gob-Ichi." Gob-Ros told him. "I want to be more than just a Goblin too." Gob-Ichi nodded and they both lifted the bar and as quietly as they could, they placed it down on the ground. Now that the bar was out of the way, Gob-Ichi turned to Gob-Ros.

"Go get one of the older Goblins one you don't care for, only wake up one though." Gob-Ichi instructed.

"Huh, how come?" Gob-Ros questioned confused.

"We're going to kill him and make it look as though he was sneaking in here but was overrun by the humans." Gob-Ros hesitated before nodding and hurrying off. Gob-Ichi wanted to remind him to be quiet but shouting after him this time would only cause a ruckus. Bracing himself, Gob-Ichi opened the door the stench just as vile as before. Closing the door behind him allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, a small hole in the ceiling allowed moonlight to flow in. There were four other humans, these were the ones that had given birth to himself and the other new generation meaning his new Mother was among them. Hesitantly Gob-Ichi approached the closest human, cautiously he reached out and touched the arm rousing her from sleep. Seeing the unexpected face of the Goblin she opened her mouth to scream but Gob-Ichi quickly covered it, raising a finger to his lips to silence her.

The woman looked at him in panic from where she lay and Gob-Ichi slowly removed his hand away. Hesitating once more, he pointed over to the three others still sleeping. Making sure she understood, he made hand gestures for her to wake them up, it took a few tries as she was frightened out of her wits but eventually she understood. She awoke the other three and they were just as confused, muttering quietly to one another while huddled together as Gob-Ichi waited in the shadow of the door until he heard footsteps approach.

"Why's the door open?" A groggy voice questioned causing the woman in the room to whimper as they huddled together. The door swung outwards and the older Goblin entered the room, not expecting the sudden attack he was easily taken down as Gob-Ichi tackled him to the ground before Gob-Ros used a large rock to smash his head in.

"W-We really did it." Gob-Ros stared wide eyed at what they had done.

"This shows we have nothing to do with it, they'll think he came in the night and was attacked by the humans. There's no evidence of us being here." Gob-Ros nodded as Gob-Ichi headed over to the startled woman.

Making hand movements for them to follow they hesitantly did so, still unsure of why the Goblins were doing this, however seeing as they had outright killed one of their own they took the only chance that they had seen since being captured.

The trek from the back of the cave to the entrance was tedious and nerve wracking for both the Goblins and the humans. But eventually they made it to the entrance with no problems arising. Gob-Ichi then led them through the thicket where there was already a bag he had made from [Horn Rabbit] skins. Holding it out to one of the humans she quickly took it and appeared inside, gathered fruit and a few horns that they could use for weapons. Gob-Ichi made a shoo gesture and the took their chance and bolted into the trees without hesitating.

"Shia and I will be going hunting an hour after the sun is up." Gob-Ichi turned to Gob-Ros as he watched the humans disappear into the night. "You're welcome to join us."

"I will." Gob-Ros smiled.

"Also, call me Ichi and Shia, like this." Gob-Ichi told him. "We'll call you Ros also." Gob-Ros nodded happily before he frowned. "What is it?"

"Can I bring along Gob-Maru?" Gob-Ros asked. "He really wants to evolve too and I'm sure he'll follow along just like me." Gob-Ichi recalled the other Goblin Gob-Ros had been arguing with to talk with them.

"If he follows along." Gob-Ichi replied as they headed back to the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 10**

Gob-Shia was a little confused at the addition of Gob-Ros and Gob-Maru, but happy all the same, she was definitely happy to talk with the other two not having the chance to talk to anyone apart from Gob-Ichi and Gob-Yama since she was born, the other Goblins not giving her the slightest bit of acknowledgement. Gob-Ichi was currently sitting on a stone with a piece of raw meat as he had the two wolf pups sit in front of him. He was at least trying to teach them basic commands. He'd never owned a pet before, unless counting Kon as one but other than that, not really. So far they were listening to his commands he could at least get them to sit and stay, they were quick learners. Maybe due to being a monster species instead of a normal wolf, either way they both seemed to have a strange intellect about them.

The two pups were bigger now, they didn't have the same growth rate as Goblins but it was definitely a quick growth rate. Gob-Yama had once explained to him that Goblins grew so fast because they needed to, to survive. Gob-Ichi didn't know how much truth there was behind that, but it might be a monster thing, quick growth rates and all. Glancing up he saw Shia lecturing Ros and Maru, she was trying to tell them how hunting [Horn Rabbit]s and how they had to be careful. Funnily enough she was taking the tone that he had used when instructing her. For now he'd leave it to Shia to get them up to a decent level unless he saw fit to intervene. He still wasn't fully sure on what to do with the two, Maru seemed to be more understanding than other Goblins considering what they had done the previous evening but time would tell. As for Ros, Gob-Ichi hadn't had much interaction with the other young Goblin.

Feeling a tug on his hand he looked down to see the two pups having taken advantage of his distraction, both had latched onto the meat he had been holding and was trying to pull it away from his hand. Clearing his throat and emitting a low growl the two released the meat and lowered their heads.

He had already gained the skill **[Monster Tamer]** earlier when he had been training them and just as he had expected, it had gone up several levels since. His own growth rate had to be abnormal compared to the other Goblins. Now that he thought about it, he had always had a rather quick growth rate in anything he did and excelled in a lot of skills, this was more prominent as his time as a Shinigami.

"_Maybe that has something to do with it?"_ He mused silently to himself as he eyed the two pups Shia had yet to name, she really needed to give them names already otherwise he was going to have too.

The day continued on and it was clear the growth rate of Ros and Maru was slow, just like Shia's, they barely reached level 5 before they headed back to the cave with what they had gathered. One they returned, Ros and Maru joined them in their little area in the cave, Shia teaching them how to craft beds and clothing gaining them the **[Crafting] **skill.

As Ichigo lay in the furs, the two pups nuzzled into his side. He mentally checked his current Status.

* * *

**Gob-Ichi - Lv 34**

**Species: [Goblin]**

**[HP]: 23/23**

**[MP]: 0/0**

**[STA]: 17/17**

**?: ?/?**

**Abilities:**

**[Analyse]**

**[Crafting Lv - 38]**

**[Archery Lv - 24]**

**[Human Language - Lv 1]**

**[Monster Tamer - Lv - 12]**

* * *

A scowl rose over his goblin features, he was so far from advancing to a Hobgoblin. He wanted to advance quicker so that they could venture away from the Goblin Tribe, to branch out on their own and not be scrutinised for being different. Sitting up he frowned, glancing over at Shia, Ros and Maru. The two newcomers were tired from today's workout their status having improved immensely from what they once had been.

"_Gob-Yama said that night time's more dangerous, well I've never got stronger from doing nothing."_ Ichi figured as he gathered his bow, along with his horn and went to make his way from the sleeping goblins knowing he could leave Shia with Maru and Ros, the others wouldn't try anything with them around. As he went to leave he felt a tug on the end of the pants he had crafted. Looking down he saw the two pups eagerly wagging their tails obviously wanting to come along. Both of them were currently of the same level as he checked them over with Analyze.

* * *

**\- … - Lv 6**

**Species: [Black Wolf]**

**[HP]: 40/40**

**[MP]: 0/0**

**[STA]: 25/25**

**Abilities:**

**[Steel Skin]**

* * *

Well, Wolves were Nocturnal hunters so it might be beneficial for him to bring them with him. Nodding gently the wolves understanding followed him from the cave and out through the thicket into the night. Shia wouldn't be happy if she discovered he went out on his own but just because he evolved before her he wouldn't leave her behind.

"Since Shia hasn't made up her mind just yet, I'll think of some names for you two." Ichi stated looking down at the pups. He had thought about it for a little while since Shia had been so indecisive about coming up with their names. Recalling his history classes back at Karakura High he smiled lightly as he stopped and crouched down between the two.

"How about these ones, Fenrir and Cerberus?" Ichigo smiled, he knew that they didn't have any ounce of significance to the mythology of the creatures of Greek and Norse mythology but that didn't mean he couldn't name them that. Plus he doubted Shia was going to come up with any worthwhile names. Glancing at the two one more he activated Analyse once more.

* * *

**\- Fenrir - Lv 6**

**Species: [Black Wolf]**

**[HP]: 40/40**

**[MP]: 0/0**

**[STA]: 25/25**

**Abilities:**

**[Steel Skin]**

* * *

**\- Cerberus - Lv 6**

**Species: [Black Wolf]**

**[HP]: 40/40**

**[MP]: 0/0**

**[STA]: 25/25**

**Abilities:**

**[Steel Skin]**

* * *

"Alright, let's go you two." With a yip of confirmation the two followed Ichi out into the darkness of the woods. That night, Ichigo didn't hold back anything. Whatever monster he came across he brought his all to bring it down. Fenrir and Cerberus were right alongside him growing at a slower pace but that didn't stop them from reaching higher levels. By the end of the night, Ichigo had reached a much higher level.

* * *

**Gob-Ichi - Lv 64**

**Species: [Goblin]**

**[HP]: 114/114**

**[MP]: 0/0**

**[STA]: 150/150**

**?: ?/?**

**Abilities:**

**[Analyse]**

**[Crafting Lv - 38]**

**[Archery Lv - 72]**

**[Human Language - Lv 1]**

**[Monster Tamer Lv - 55]**

* * *

**Fenrir - Lv 34**

**Species: [Black Wolf] - [?: ?/?]**

**[HP]: 150/150**

**[MP]: 0/0**

**[STA]: 175/175**

**Abilities:**

**[Steel Skin]**

* * *

**Cerberus - Lv 38**

**Species: [Black Wolf] [?: ?/?]**

**[HP]: 162/162**

**[MP]: 0/0**

**[STA]: 180/180**

**Abilities:**

**[Steel Skin]**


End file.
